


Humans Are So Soft

by Remyroo17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: Thirteen and Yasmin share a moment in the TARDIS. Follow on to 11x04 and all of the Thasmin references made in it.





	Humans Are So Soft

“Here we are!” The Doctor called out as the TARDIS landed. “Great landing dear,” she whispered to it fondly. “The planet of Sigma Oculi Eight! I figured we needed a nice little holiday before we crack on, blow off some steam, yeah?”

She ran to the TARDIS doors. “Just outside these doors is the capital, Carpathia, in the year 7,093. I warn you, this is basically Space Vegas...” She grinned over at the boys. “Graham, press that pink button behind you twice please.”

The older man did as instructed, and out of a slot beneath the console popped two purple rectangles that looked like USB sticks.

“Those have a hundred-thousand credits on. Go mad, boys. Gamble till your heart's content.”

“Are you serious?” Ryan said, laughing a little and inspecting his credit stick. “Space Vegas?!”

“Space Vegas!” She confirmed with a nod and a mad grin.

She flung open the doors, and the sight that greeted them was incredible.

The TARDIS had parked inside the top of one of the tallest buildings, and all they could see for miles was dark sky, neon lighting and floating buildings.

Adverts flashed at them from every angle, other spaceships were landing in the distance, two advertising that their occupants were on a stag do.

“Stick to the purple quadrant, all the games are the same or similar to human ones, and the drinks are as well. Do not, I repeat, do not order anything with Hetia in it, you will _not_ be okay.”

She had barely finished talking when the lads were rushing past her through the blue doors and down the stairs ahead.

The Doctor looked down at her feet briefly, cleared her throat, then looked up at Yasmin with a soft smile.

“Don't I get to gamble and drink?” Yaz asked, with a mock-offended tone.

Thirteen shrugged. “I suppose,” she said, walking towards her only female companion. “I just, ah, wanted to have a word first, really.”

Yasmin's jokey smile fluttered and softened a little. “Is something wrong?”

Her heart pounded in her ears. Thirteen tucked a stray bit of hair behind her own ear as she looked at the TARDIS console.

“No, no, of course not...” She seemed to be stalling, putting off what she wanted to say.

“Spit it out, Doc,” Yasmin prompted, poking her gently on the arm. She was less than an arm's length away.

“When your mum asked if we were seeing each other,” she finally said, toying with one of the controls and avoiding Yasmin's gaze. She heard Yaz gulp during her pause. “It got me thinking about myself – which I always do a lot of after regeneration – and...” She sighed in frustration. 

“I don't have any words in English to explain myself properly,” she complained.

“What I'm trying to say, Yaz, is that I like you. A lot. And I've never liked a companion this much this quickly. There are so many emotions swirling around in my hearts,” she carried on, gesturing to her chest, “And I've never known them to flutter as much as they do when I'm around you.”

Yasmin's whole demeanor softened significantly, a smile beginning to creep onto her lips.

“I'm so glad you said that,” The brunette said, her voice slightly quiet. “I thought it was just me... I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, Doctor, now I've met you.”

She trailed off, catching Thirteen watching her face intently as she spoke, watching the way her mouth moved, the slight dimples, the creases in the corner of her eyes when she stopped talking and smiled instead.

The blonde reached up, pushing some of Yasmin's hair out of her eyes for her, her hand coming to rest on her cheek. 

Humans were so soft.

She reached with her thumb and caressed the corner of other woman's lips. 

The Doctor leant in slowly, giving Yasmin plenty of time to pull away if she wanted to – but she didn't. Thirteen finally pressed their lips together, and it was like no other kiss she'd ever experienced. So soft, so gentle, so...  _loving_ .

Her hand dropped from Yaz's cheek to settle on her waist, pulling her closer. Yasmin's hands came up, one on the Doctor's neck and the other resting on her shoulder, two fingers slipping under her suspenders just in case she tried to pull back.

Their lips moved gently against each other, absolutely no rush, no desperation, just... adoration.

When they finally parted, Thirteen smiled goofily.

“That was nice,” she blurted. “Never kissed someone as a woman before, it's very different. Good different, though,” she assured.

Yasmin just laughed gently. “It's good, right?”

The Doctor nodded, still grinning. Her free hand toyed with a random control on the console, and the TARDIS made a very displeased noise, making them both jump.

“Sorry, dear,” She uttered, caressing an empty patch of the console.

Yasmin's mouth fell open slightly. “I'm sorry, hang on, am I the other woman here?”

Thirteen blushed a little, smiling innocently. “Maybe a little... the TARDIS won't mind though, it's my wife you'll need to worry about.”

 


End file.
